


All You Have to Do is Survive

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [107]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Crossover, Gen, Tumblr, Two Streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John is trapped in Two Streams</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have to Do is Survive

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:AWWWWWWWWWAWAWAW *fandies* Chekov is so cute. I ship it. Anyways, how about... John is stuck in Two Streams (the place Amy got stuck in) what happens? ~ Lovely

From what John understood of the situation, it looked like he was going to live out the rest of his life in the span of a day, not that it would feel like a day to John, oh no, what would be 24 hours in the real world would feel like years and years to John.

He patted absentmindedly at the revolver he had taken to keeping under his jacket (with Sherlock as a flat mate, you could never be too careful) and then squared his shoulders in determination.

Sherlock and the Doctor were clever, they’d figure a way to get him out, all he had to do was stay alive and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out a bit shorter.


End file.
